The Script Called: Chaos
by TKreativeTanke
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A script that's within a script controlled by the worst director the guys face. Soon they discover that the director is not the one who's causing havoc on them, but whom? *evil chuckle*


Alrightly, I came up with this idea randomly and it won't leave me alone. So I suddenly found myself typing this and I couldn't stop myself until it was done. Now, the way how I wrote this, I did it on purpose. And this one-shot is suppose to be funny and having some fun to read about. ^_^ I know I did while I typed this. ;)

So... enjoy! And no flames please. :)

* * *

Title of the script: Chaos

Main Characters: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Guys (All four of them at once)

Minor Characters: Foot Ninjas, Purple Dragons, Director, Mystery Person

Characters that are there: Random Guy, Random Woman

Random Guy: *holds out a date sign* Take one! *smacks the date sign together*

Leonardo: My name is Leonardo and right now my brothers and I are in a mess if trouble…

Director: *waves arms in the air* CUT! Cut! Cut! NO! No no! That's not the way how you say it!

Donatello: But director…

Director: Silence! I know when I see a mistake when I see it!

Michelangelo: But…

Director: Enough! Roll it again, but this time be more serious with your words when you say it!

Leonardo: *sighs and gets back into position*

Random Guy: Lights! Camera! Action!

Leonardo: My name is Leonardo and right now my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against…

Director: CUUUUUUUUT!

Raphael: *smacks his head and grumbles* What da **^!&%$**! Does she want now!

Director: Where's my chocolate milk? I deliberately asked for CHOCOLATE MILK!

Raphael: Ya don' need yer **%$*%$** MILK!

Director: *glares at the red bandana turtle* _Raphael._ How could I possible direct without my chocolate milk? I can't do anything without my chocolate milk! I neeeeeeeed my chocolate milk! SO where's my chocolate milk?

Random Woman: Here's your chocolate milk, Miss. *hands over chocolate milk*

Director: *takes a sip* Ahhhhh…. Thank you. ^_^

Raphael: Dis is a bunch of **$%^**!

Director: *smacks the cup down onto the arm rest* Raphael! If I hear another colorful word out of your mouth again, then I will personally duck tape that mouth of yours shut!

Raphael: *growls and pulls out his sais*

Donatello: *holds Raph back*

Leonardo: Hey! You can't talk to my bro that way!

Michelangelo: Yeah, sense when did she become in charge of us? Wait a minute… how did we get here in the first place?

Donatello: *eyes widen* Oh no… guys… I think we're in a… fanfiction! AGAIN!

Raphael: WHAT! Not again! Don'cha rememba da last time we were in a fanfic? Don was transformed inta a-

Donatello: *smacks his hand over Raph's mouth* Changing the subject!

Michelangelo: Oh yaaaaa! I remember now! Don was-

Donatello: *smacks his other hand over Mike's mouth* What did I say about changing the subject?

Leonardo: *folds his arms* I don't know why you're so worked up about Don, but whoever the author was has a quite an imagination. *smirks*

Donatello: *turns and gives Leo a death glare* Not helping here Leo!

Leonardo: *chuckles*

Donatello: *smirks* Don't start pointing fingers, _Leo_. Cause don't you remember that one time when all three of us were sick and you were _trying_ to make us chicken noodle soup? You practically killed us all by starting a fire in the kitchen! And you weren't even at the step to put the noodles into the water yet!

Leonardo: *throws his arms up* I'm telling you the stove is possessed! Heck! Everything in the kitchen is my enemy! Except the… tea kettle…

Director: Annnnnd CUT!

Guys: *stares at the director*

Raphael: What ta minute… were ya just recording us ta whole time?

Director: *looking at her nails* Maybe… and if you boys don't get back into your positions then I have no choice but to use force. It says so here in the contract. *smirks*

Michelangelo: *leans over towards Don* We signed a contract?

Donatello: *shrugs*

Director: Never mind what I said. Now, get back into your positions. Chop! Chop!

Raphael: *growls* Now wait just a minute! Yer tellin' us dat we signed a contract, dat we have no idea about, dat says that we have ta listen ta yer every command?

Director: *nods* Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

Raphael: *growls and starts marching up towards the director*

Michelangelo: Wait Raph! If this is a fanfic then does that mean the author is controlling everything that we're saying and doing? Which means isn't the author controlling the director too? Wait… did the author just make me say that? And that? Has there been people of the unknown been controlling us the whole time? Does that mean we don't even exist? I don't even exist? But – you – wha – just… *faints*

Director: *smacks hand into forehead* Can someone please snap the turtle out of it so that we can continue the show.

Leonardo: Don't see why we bother. I mean we've been going through the same lines over again for practically the entire day!

Raphael: Ya know, I think Mike has a point. If whoeva is controllin' da fanfic, then dat means da author created ya. *points at the director* So dat ya can torture us!

Director: If that is true, Raphael, then why would the author make you say that, if the author attended to torture you for fun?

Raphael: Wha? Now, yer not makin' any sense!

Director: *smirks* Exactly.

Raphael: *growls and charges at the director with sais in hand*

Donatello: Raph wait!

Raphael: *about to stab the director but suddenly freezes in mid air* What da %$$! *suddenly a bright light consumes everyone*

Random Guy: *holds out a date sign* Take two! *smacks the date sign together*

Leonardo: Wha? How did we get back on stage?

Director: *waves arms in the air* CUT! Cut! Cut! NO! No no! That's not what you say! Roll it again, and make sure you say the right line!

Random Guy: Lights! Camera! Action!

Leonardo: My name is Leonardo and right now my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against the walls in some… trash thrum alley. Cornered by the toughest street… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

Purple Dragons: *rawrs and breaths out fire*

Director: What do you think they are? Those are the purple dragons that your suppose to fight against! Like it says here in the script!

Guys: *running away and dodging the dragon's firing breath*

Raphael: NOT REAL PURPLE DRAGONS YA **$%%&#**! AHHHHH!

Purples Dragons: *breaths fire*

Michelangelo: AHHHHHH! THERE ARE GOING TO BURN THE ENTIRE BUILDING DOWN!

Director: I don't see why you guys are running. I mean it says here in the script that you fought these guys all the time.

Donatello: Yeah, a street gang _Called_ the Purple Dragons! WHO are humans! NOT Dragons!

Director: *shrugs* Oh well then… I guess you guys better defeat them cause I paid a good price for those dragons and soon cause I haven't fed them for three days.

Raphael: Great… turtle luck true ta da form… ANYTHIN' ELSE YOU'VE BEEN KEEPIN' FROM US?

Director: *ponders* OH YEAH! Send out the Foot Ninjas!

Michelangelo: You just had to open your big fat mouth, Raph. Nice going.

Raphael: *grumbles* Shut up, Mikey.

Leonardo: What the….? Are those really Foot Ninjas!

Director: That's what the script says, you guys fighting the Foot Ninjas.

Donatello: Those aren't the Foot Ninjas! Those are robotic feet dressed with weapons!

Michelangelo: *smells the Foot Ninjas odor* PEEWW! And they smell really BAD!

Raphael: *smacks his head* I'm not goin' ask.

Director: What? What's wrong with my Foot Ninjas?

Raphael: I'll tell ya what's wrong! Like what Don said about da Purple Dragons! Da Foot is a clang of ninjas CALLED da Foot! NOT a bunch of feet dressed with weapons!

Director: Well it's not my fault of whoever wrote this dumb script! Whoever wrote this should be more specific!

Raphael: *groans* Who hired dis nutcase!

Donatello: *raises eyebrow* Who do you think?

Raphael: *ponders then growls* When I found out who da author is, I'm gonna kill them!

Donatello: Um… Raph, if the author is controlling everything what's happening, I don't think it's a good idea to say that.

Raphael: Well Don, if dats true then, I guess the author really wants me ta kill them.

Donatello: *rolls his eyes* I doubt the author would make you say that. Are you sure you didn't say it yourself?

Raphael: *grumbles about something*

Director: Aright! Enough of this! Can we please stop so that we can get back with the show? We only gotten one fourths way through the script and we're behind schedule! Now, I want you all-

Raphael: Screw what da script says! *grabs script, crumbles it up and stuffs it into the director's mouth*

Leonardo: *ties the director up*

Michelangelo: *picks up and throws the director into the Janitor's closet*

Donatello: *locks the door and puts a sign up saying, "Do not disturb!"*

Raphael: Now… let's get dat so called author.

_

* * *

Some place in a far far away land… called reality… sort of…_

Mystery Person: *typing, like a hyper active person, on her laptop* Ho! Ho! _Insert author's name here_ you are such a dork! (AN: FYI that's what I say when I come up with a funny idea. ^_^;) *a sound of someone knocking on the door* *groans* Who is it now? *walks over and opens the door*

Raphael: *grins and cracks his knuckles* Hello, _author_.

Mystery Person: *stares then smiles, a really really BIG smile* YES! IT WORKED!

Guys: *stares bewilder at her*

Donatello: Wait… what?

Mystery Person: *giggles* My plan, it worked!

Leonardo: What plan?

Mystery Person: *laughs* My plan was that if I torture you guys enough then you all will come and get me for revenge! That way I can _finally_ meet you guys face to face! And it worked! *a brief silence fell between them* Umm… guys? What are you –

… _We're sorry but the Fanfic that you were just reading has been discontinued by some technical difficulties._

Mystery Person: TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES? LIES! The only reason it's discontinuing is because I'm being chanced by a freaken DRAGONS! Somebody help! *runs away from the Purple Dragons* Don't listen to the fake voice operator! HELP ME! AHHHHHHH!

_If you would like to leave a message, click review. If you liked reading this one-shot, click fav. If what you to hear more options then…._

Mystery Person: SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING! Somebody help me! AWWW GROSS! These Foot Ninjas do smell bad! DX

"ANNNNNNNND CUT! That's a rap everyone!" ~_^


End file.
